


Happy Birthday

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Series: DC Smut Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, So much smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: It's Bruce's birthday, and you've planned a surprise
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: DC Smut Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579888
Kudos: 144





	Happy Birthday

“You should be asleep.” Bruce’s voice came from the doorway, drawing your attention away from the magazine you’d been halfheartedly flicking through.

You looked over at him, leaning against the doorframe, tall and muscled and fucking sexy. “Wanted to wait up and give you your birthday gift.” Throwing the blanket covering your body off, you let Bruce take a look at what you were wearing. Or not wearing.

Soft black stocking traveled up your legs all the way to your thighs, the lace trim detailed with a small silk bow at the front. Those were hidden from his gaze, for now, the crisp white button-up that covered your torso hanging down low enough to mask them. 

You could feel his gaze drag over every inch from his position, a shiver running down your spine in anticipation. If any outfit was going to drive him wild, it would be this one.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” He asked, bedroom door shutting with a quiet ‘click’ as he entered, stalking towards you, every inch a predator closing in on his prey.

You shifted, kneeling on the bed facing him, for once near face to face when he stopped right at the edge. “It smells like you.” Your arms came to wrap around his neck, playing with the still damp strands of hair at the back.

“Miss me, did you, princess?” 

“Always.” The word escaped with an involuntary moan, but his smirk said it was exactly what he wanted to hear. Large hands ran along your sides, over your hips, passed the edge of the shirt, and down to the stockings.

“You look so fucking good,” he growled, and fuck if you weren’t wet before.

Kissing along his jaw, feeling the stubble that was starting to form, you smiled, “Are you gonna unwrap me then, Daddy?”

A second, deep growl reverberated through his chest and against yours. “Doesn’t seem to be much to unwrap, princess,” he murmured in your ear, thumbing open the top button to expose a little more of your bare chest.

“I can go put more on if you want.”

“Don’t even think about it.” 

In a second he was tossing you back onto the bed, his own t-shirt being flung to the corner as he crawled on after you. Kneeling between your parted legs, he looked down at you, gaze a mixture of adoration and hunger. 

His hands found your legs again, fingers trailing up the dark material. “I like these; think I’ll leave them on. This, however,” hands moved up to the shirt, thumbs brushing over your nipples, “needs to go.”

Bruce grabbed the shirt by the collar and ripped it open with ease, your gasp masked by the sound of buttons popping and scattering across the room. 

“Better.” He took a second to admire your bared body, eyes dragging down your breasts, to the black garter belt clasped firmly around your waist, down to your wet pussy. The look in his eyes alone was enough to make you squirm, making you feel every inch of the meal you were about to be. He swooped down, hands on either side of your head and claimed your mouth in a fiery kiss. 

Your hands flew up to wrap around him, feeling the muscles of his back shift as he pressed himself against you. Tongue plundering your mouth, the most you could do was hold on and give up everything he wanted to take. 

Bruce shifted, rolling his hips and pressing the hard outline of his cock against you. Your moan was near lewd, your own hips bucking to try and get more friction against it. “Bruce, please-” A sharp nip at your bottom lip was enough of a warning. “Daddy.”

Bruce hummed, pulling back enough to be able to look down at you properly, “What do you need, princess?" 

"You. Need you.”

“Thought this was meant to be my present?” He dropped a hand down, fingers coming to tease the inside of your thigh. “I’m not quite ready to fuck you senseless yet.”

A finger was pushing into you suddenly, the same instant as Bruce’s mouth dropped to your neck. 

Bruce was merciless, trailing down your neck, leaving marks blossoming in his wake, his fingers working your pussy until you were writhing on the bed, the coil of heat in the pit of your stomach tightening and begging him to give you the final push. 

He stopped, removing his fingers, and smirked at your broken whine. “Not yet, princess. I’m making the most of my gift.”

Bruce edged you, over and over again. He hovered over you, watching enraptured as you moaned and begged, drawing you to the precipe every time before letting you back down again. He rubbed a circle around your clit with his thumb, his growl barely heard over your cry. He did it again, the fingers buried inside you curling up into your g-spot with unerring accuracy. 

“Bruce! Daddy! Please. Please, I need- let me…let me cum please." 

He pulled his hand away completely and you sobbed. The shirt plastered to your back form sweat, you were panting and shaking and so turned on you were sure you were going to go mad from it. Your thighs were soaked, trembling when Bruce placed his hand on it. 

"You look divine, Y/N. And so good for me,” he leaned down and kissed you again, softer this time but just as demanding. 

“Please.”

“I’m gonna take care of you, princess. I’ll make you see stars, I promise.” Bruce pulled back and you couldn’t bite back the whine at the loss of his heat. 

In a flash, he was back, and you barely had a moment to register his nakedness before he was pushing his cock into you. Even after all this time, it was a lot to take but the stretch was delicious. You moaned in unison, Bruce resting his forehead against yours as you adjusted. 

“Feel so fucking good, princess. So hot and tight around Daddy’s cock.” Bruce rocked his hips experimentally, groaning when your nails dug into his back at the slide of his cock. He was so fucking thick, and you were so goddamn full. 

An arm hooked under your knee, hoisting it up and driving himself deeper. Seemed you weren’t the only one at your wit’s end. Bruce’s hips picked up speed, fucking into you harder and faster, his head buried in the crook of your neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. 

You couldn’t think, mind zoning in on the places Bruce was touching you. His fingers digging into your leg, his mouth on your neck, his cock pounding into you, railing you at just the right angle every single time. 

“Cum for me, princess. Let me hear you.”

Something inside you snapped and you came crying out his name. Everything went white, your orgasm washing over you intensely. Bruce fucked you through it, prolonging the pleasure even as his thrusts grew more frenzied and erratic. 

He kissed you, hard, moaning into your mouth as he stilled, cock twitching inside you, filling you completely. 

You collapsed against the bed, sated and exhausted, panting against Bruce’s chest. He was slumped over you, pressing soft kisses to the crook of your jaw.

Finally, he shifted, kissing you with a promise of being right back, and pulled away. You whined at the loss, but couldn’t find the energy to move. Bruce carefully peeled the remnants of the shirt off you, and unfastened and rolled off the stockings, discarding them to the side with his own clothes. You heard him walk to the bathroom, and a minute later he was back, running a damp cloth over you. 

A happy sigh escaped you when he maneuvered you both under the covers, pulling you to his chest. “So. Like your present?” You asked. 

“It was perfect. You were perfect.”

You smiled. “Good. Happy birthday.”


End file.
